


I've got a hurricane inside my vains and I want to stay forever.

by ks_darkstorm



Series: 'Looking' Patrick/Kevin [7]
Category: Looking (TV)
Genre: Coda, Declarations Of Love, Finally, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeup Sex, what happens next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ks_darkstorm/pseuds/ks_darkstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How they have managed to maneuver themselves inside of the house from the pavement Kevin has no idea, all he knows in this moment is that he can't keep his hands off Patrick's skin. He has the other man pushed flat against the hard surface of Patrick's bedroom wall, lips tracing a hot path down the arched line of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Takes place after s02e07</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got a hurricane inside my vains and I want to stay forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay well here is the coda for episode 7, I just watched the episode this morning and I am so happy :D!  
> Not Beta read so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Fic title come's from the song playing at the end of s02e07 - Spiritualized "Soul On Fire"

How they have managed to maneuver themselves inside of the house from the pavement Kevin has no idea, all he knows in this moment is that he can't keep his hands off Patrick's skin. He has the other man pushed flat against the hard surface of Patrick's bedroom wall, lips tracing a hot path down the arched line of his neck.

He has missed this, there are no words in the english language that can better explain in any comprehending form just how much he has missed this. He could drink from Patrick's lips, the taste of the other man the sweetest drug he has ever consumed and he is high on it.

From the little time it has taken them to cross the living room to now, Kevin has managed to lose most of his clothing, only his underwear remains intact, the black fabric stretched tight against his hard length from where it rests against Patrick's thigh.

The other man still has all his clothes on, the strap that protects his arm making Kevin weary of being too rough with him. He pulls back, lips tingling in protest slightly and pushes down his briefs in one smooth move.

"Bed, now."

It is an order in every sence of the word and he watches quite happily as Patrick wastes no time in following through with it. He follows the other man's lead, helping him remove his black slacks and boxers in till all that is left is the white fabric of his dress shirt.

He doesn't spend any time debating on how to take the offending item off of Patrick quickly and without causing the man pain, deciding instead to just forego it, choosing to undo the buttons instead, ripping a few dispassionately in the process.

He moves over Patrick, blanketing his body with his own and capturing the other mans mouth in a bruising kiss that leaves them both breathless. He positions himself in a way that causes both their cocks to rub together, smearing pre-come over Patrick's taut stomach.

He had fucken missed this. The past few weeks have been torture, pure and simple. Everyday being able to watch the other man, so close to him and yet so far from him in all the way's that mattered. It was as if an invisible wall had sprung up between them and it took all of Kevin's willpower to not break it down and touch him.

He watches in awe as Patrick throws back his head, the mans moan of pleasure music to Kevin's ears. He thought that sound had been lost to him forever, and wouldn't that be a fucken travesty.

God he is gorgeous, ever part of him, and Kevin can't quite believe that he's allowed to have this again, to have him again.

"Kevin, please."

He blinks out of his trance and gets to work, never wanting Patrick to ever have to beg him for anything ever again, he has already hurt him in more than enough ways already, he will spend ever day from today quite happily giving this man anything that he wants.

"I've got you babe, just let me take care of you."

He reaches out an arm blindly, knuckles bumping against the wood of the side table in triumph as he scoops up a handful of condoms and lube.

"What do you want, anything, I'll give you anything you want." He whispers into Patrick's ear, words muffled as he traces the shell with his lips, unable to let up for even one second.

"You, inside me. Please Kev, I need you so much."

If he is honest with himself, Kevin's terrified. He almost lost Patrick today, and the thought of that, the thought of losing this man so completely without him ever knowing how much Kevin loves him, is almost too much to take in.

He opens up the lube packet quickly, the gel like liquid smearing everywhere and he hurriedly catches enough of it to coat his fingers. He reaches them inside of Patrick's willing body and begins to stretch him slowly, loving the way the other man's body trembles with every touch, with every slow agonising thrust.

He is so tight, and Kevin knows without any doubt that he was the last person to have Kevin like this, prays to any deity that is listening that he will be the last person forever.

He inserts another finger along-side the two he already has inside, stopping only long enough to soak up more lube.

"I could make you come like this if you want, fuck you open with my fingers, get you off so completely without even touching your cock."

He proves his point, tips of his fingers nailing Patrick's prostate over and over.

Patrick's panting, lips moving but unable to let loose any legitimate words, face contorted in pleasure and Kevin can't help but take some satisfaction in rendering him speechless. 

"No! Please Kevin, I need you inside me."

"I am inside you though."

It has never been so good between them and Kevin's shocked by this, there is no doubt that it had been amazing all the other times before, but now; with no secret's or lies left between them, they can both just relax and enjoy this. 

It isn't their first time by any stretch of the imagination, but Kevin feels that it is the first time for him in which sex actually mean's something more, not just two bodies moving.

This is love.

"Fuck, please, your cock, I missed you. Just please."

"Shhh. I've got you."

He withdraws his hand, Patrick's body clenching down tight around him in protest but he doesn't stop, grabs a condom and wastes no time in putting it on himself, the excess lube coating the thin latex and the feel of his own hand is almost too much for him.

The room is hot, their skin is slick with sweat and it's so fucken perfect that Kevin can feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, he blinks them back, see's with unfocused eyes as he lines himself up to Patrick's hole and pushes in blindly, Patrick's body making way for him.

This, this is what he has missed. Lying awake at night with Jon's body pressed against his back, arms wrapped tightly around him as he fought to keep the panic down, the tears at bay. Knowing only that they were not the right arms, not the right man.

Patrick reaches for him, hand closing around the curve of his jaw to seal their lips together once more. It's a clash a teeth and tongue, both fighting for dominance even as Kevin begins to thrust inside of Patrick.

He loves this, loves how easy it has always been between them, in the bedroom at least. Theirs is a dynamic that works, there is no top or bottom, no give or take. There is only pleasure, no matter the position it is always so beyond amazing that Kevin can barely believe it is actually real.

"I love you." 

Kevin stares into Patrick's eyes, they are fighting so hard to stay coherent in this moment, not wanting to be overcome by the pleasure of it as neither of them wants to miss a moment of it.

They are fighting a losing battle and they both know it, Kevin's hips are speeding up, his cock is so hard it almost hurts and Patrick's body is moving in sync with his own, hips pushing up as he moves down, the sound of their skin making contact seeming to echo around them in the room.

"Love you too."

And aren't those the most perfect fucken words to ever come out of Patrick's lips, those three little words enough to make Kevin's heart jump in his chest. Everything they have both been through these last few weeks, all the pain and all the hiding seems worth it now, they love each other so completely that it will never seem to matter ever again.

"Touch me." Patrick takes Kevin's hand with his one good one from where it rests beside his head, draws it down to wrap around his hard cock, already so close and not seeming to care in the slightest.

Kevin doesn't protest, why would he, he tightens his fist without question and begins to stroke the other man in time with his movement's.  
In, out, up and down. He doesn't know how long he does this, his brain is blank with pleasure, the pressure in his groin taking priority as they both race to the finish line and then it's over.

Kevin think's he cries out, his come filling the condom inside of Patrick's body even as he feel's the other man let go in his hand, muscles clenching down around Kevin's cock and if he wasn't already in love with this man then this would be the perfect time to start being so.

His arm's give out, unable to hold himself above Patrick for even a minute longer, his whole body feels as if it has turned into jelly. He manages to thankfully aim for the side of Patrick and not directly on top of him, conscious of the other mans injury.

They lay there, minds blown in every sence of the word, just enjoying the closeness as their bodies calm down.

"So what now?" Patrick's voice is soft and sated, happy. Kevin turns onto his side to look at the other man better, eyes taking in every small detail. The flushed pink on his cheeks, lips swollen and so throughly debauched that Kevin knows that it won't take him much persuading to get to round two.

"Now? Well I guess there is only one more question I have left to ask you."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"Patrick Murray, you beautiful, amazing man, Do you think you want to date me?"

Patrick begins to laugh, his whole body shakes with it and Kevin can't help but to join in, Patrick happy is a sight to behold and it has always been contagious to Kevin.

"Date you? I think we are a little past that don't you think?

"Hmm, yeah I suppose you're right there. I guess that mean's I can keep you then? What is it you American's say? Go steady?"

"Yeah Kevin, we can go steady."

"Perfect." 

Kevin leans forward, lips connecting with Patrick's in the sweetest of ways. He thinks that this is the part that he loves the most, after the frantic fucking, when they can both just savour the moment, kiss and caress one another and just enjoy being able to do so.

His eyes are heavy, body sated for now at least. The sun is just starting to rise, its orange rays lightly penetrating the room through the gaps in the blinds, the soft tendrils of light making Patrick's hair turn gold. 

To Kevin, it seems as if the sun has never shone brighter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too happy with how this one turned out but I was fed up re-writing it, especially the ending haha
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has commented/gave kudos or even just read this series!


End file.
